


Answering Words

by ibonekoen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Detective AU, F/M, Modern AU, Not Canon Compliant, Tumblr Prompts, mixed bags of emotion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: A collection of Tumblr prompts dedicated to that wonderful ship RebelCaptain. I'm always accepting more prompts atmy tumblr!Each chapter will be titled by the prompt :) Enjoy!





	1. Detective AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cassian Andor realizes he might have deeper feeling for his partner Detective Jyn Erso after she gets shot in the chest while protecting him during a case

“Jyn!”

Time slows to a crawl as the petite detective falls. Cassian manages to catch her in his arms seconds before she hits the ground. She stares up at him with astonished eyes and a slack jaw, and his hand trembles as he touches her cheek.

Her eyelids fall closed, and he chokes back a sob. There’s no blood on her chest, and of course, there wouldn’t be. He knows she’s wearing a bulletproof vest underneath her buttondown shirt and blazer. But, he’s also just seen his partner of five years take a bullet to the chest — a bullet meant for him.

Her shout of “Cassian!” seconds before she’d leaped in front of him still rings in his ears along with the gunshot. He can’t even bring himself to care that their perp is getting away while he focuses his attention on her. All that matters is Jyn caring enough to throw herself in harm’s way for him.

Without warning, she expels a violent cough and then groans. “Motherfucker, that stings!”

Cassian blinks and then gives a joyful cry of “Jyn!” He lifts her up and hugs her tightly to his chest.

She grunts and tries to shove him off. “Ow, Andor, what the fuck? What about our suspect? He’s getting away!”

“Don’t care,” Cassian murmurs, and he closes his eyes as he squeezes her tighter. Emotion has welled up in his chest, and he’s still trembling. He could’ve lost her, and he’s only now realizing how that would affect him.

Jyn squirms once or twice more and then gives up, leaning into him instead. She closes her eyes and breathes in his mahogany and sage aftershave. She sighs. “You know I’m wearing a vest, right? I wasn’t in any danger.” Her face softens. “I mean, sure, I’m going to have a killer bruise on my chest, but I'm—”

“Jyn.”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up.”

She starts to protest, but his hand settles on the back of her neck and his lips press against hers, and oh.

Now she gets why he’s so upset. “Took you long enough,” she murmurs, grabbing a fistful of the front of his shirt. She’s only been giving him subtle hints to make a move for the past three years. 


	2. “Are you sure it’s illegal to kill carolers?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas prompt for the Scrooges

“Are you sure it’s illegal to kill carolers?”

Jyn glared down to the street below where carolers — way too fucking cheerful for people shivering in the cold despite the heavy jackets and layers they wore — had been singing for the last five minutes. Behind her, in their warm, toasty apartment, her boyfriend Cassian chuckled.

“Yes, Jyn, I swear. Besides, isn’t your brother down there?”

Jyn wrinkled her nose as she sought out the familiar face of her adoptive brother Bodhi. He stood shoulder to shoulder with a blue-eyed man with shaggy blond hair who could give Rudolph a run for his money in the red nose department. “Okay, fine, so I’ll let him live,” Jyn muttered. She let the curtain fall back over the window and turned to face Cassian, who smiled at her from their sofa.

He held out a mug of steaming hot cocoa overflowing with mini marshmallows. “Then you’d have to spare Luke too because Bodhi would be distraught. You don’t want to make him cry on Christmas Eve, do you?”

Jyn huffed and joined him on the sofa, tucking her feet up under her legs as she took the proffered mug. “Fine, so I’ll spare them _all_. Besides, you’re right, it’s Christmas Eve. I’m not in the mood to hide the bodies.”

He snorted as he draped his arm around her shoulders. “Oh, it’s a Christmas miracle. The carolers are mercifully saved by your laziness.” He grinned as she smacked the back of her hand against his chest.

“Jerk.”

As she tucked against his side and sipped her cocoa, she had to admit the carolers did sound nice, and it did add a more festive touch. She’d wholeheartedly admit that only to herself though. She had a reputation as the building Grinch to maintain.


	3. Spider-Man AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go get 'em, tiger."

Jyn cupped Cassian’s cheek in her hand. She ignored the raindrops pouring down on them from the night sky. At the opposite end of the alley, the sounds of the city seemed muted. She only had eyes for him.

She bridged the gap between them and tasted copper as she captured his lips. They’d kissed before but never like this. His nose bumped against her chin, and his stubble-roughened chin tickled her nose. Still, it sent a little thrill through her as she deepened the kiss.

When she drew back, they both took a deep breath and sighed. She grinned as she took in the sight of him. The kevlar and spandex of his costume fit snug against his muscles. She appreciated the way they flexed as he held himself suspended upside-down on a glossy polymer strand.

She rolled his mask back down into place so it covered the lower half of his face. “Go get ‘em, tiger.” That he’d better be careful remained unspoken but shining in her eyes.

She couldn’t see his face as he flipped himself back upright but as he shot another webline and swung away, she swore she could hear him smirk.


End file.
